Wade Wilson (Tierra-616)
Deadpool '''(en español es '''Masacre), es un personaje de las historietas creado a principios de la década de 1990 por el dibujante Rob Liefeld y el guionista Fabian Nicieza para la editorial norteamericana Marvel Comics. Su primera aparición fue en el número 98 de la colección Nuevos Mutantes (febrero de 1991). Una combinación de Punisher , el Universo de La Patrulla-X y X-Force, y los dibujos animados de la Warner. Más o menos así venía a definir Fabian Nicieza a Masacre, el mercenario bocazas que él y Rob Liefeld crearon durante su colaboración en los últimos números de The New Mutants (#98 - #100) y los primeros de la colección que la sustituyó X-Force (1991). Y aún iba más lejos Nicieza, que llegaba a calificarlo como "un imbécil, comparado con el héroe típico", y lo remataba con un taxativo "no querrías que tu hija se casara con él". Canalla, irreverente, dotado de un sentido del humor de lo más depravado y, sobre todo, con una abrumadora e irritante locuacidad. Apodado Merc with a Mouth (el mercenario bocazas, en español), normalmente actúa enfundado en un traje de colores rojo y negro y lleva su rostro cubierto para proteger su verdadera identidad (Wilson Wade) además de sus horribles cicatrices. Es a menudo catalogado como un mercenario, un villano, héroe o un antihéroe. Se caracteriza porque en sus conversaciones son constantes las referencias a la cultura popular y la utilización del sarcasmo y humor negro. Además, emplea todo tipo de alta tecnología para la ejecución de sus misiones.Al igual que sucede con Wolverine, la personalidad y habilidades de Deadpool son en gran medida resultado de haber sido sometido al programa paramilitar del gobierno canadiense conocido como Arma X, aunque su nacionalidad de origen es desconocida. Después de que Arma X curara su cáncer terminal implementando el "factor curativo" extraído de Wolverine, Deadpool quedó desfigurado y mentalmente inestable. (¿Enserio eso es todo lo que pueden decir de mi? la de wolverine minimo tenia dos cuartillas ¬¬) Historia Primeros años No se sabe mucho sobre la infancia de Wade Wilson. En algún momento después de que su madre murió de cáncer, su padre fue asesinado por un amigo borracho, y él fue expulsado de las fuerzas especiales del ejército de Estados Unidos, Wade se unió al Proyecto Arma-X Poco se sabía de las actividades mercenarias posteriores de Wade Wilson. En un momento dado estuvo activo en Tánger, Marruecos; donde tuvo un romance a una mujer llamada Francie. Cuando esta relación se agrió, viajó por toda Asia y fue contratado en Japón por un señor del crimen, The Boss, para infiltrarse en un ring de lucha de sumo, propiedad de un rival criminal, el Oyakata. Wilson pasó tres años como un luchador bajo tutela de Oyakata y se implicó románticamente con la hija de su mentor, Sazae. Cuando el jefe finalmente ordenó el asesinato de Oyakata, Wilson se negó a completar su asignación, supuestamente era la primera vez que jamás lo había hecho y se trasladó a los Estados Unidos. En América, Wilson conoció y se enamoró de una prostituta adolescente mutante Vanessa Carlysle, con quien compartía sueños de una vida mejor. Wilson posteriormente fue contratado por intereses del Medio Oriente para asesinar a una ciega, operativa del Gobierno británico, llamada Althea, también conocida como Blind Al, pero al llegar a la base de Zaire, donde ella se encontraba, mató a todo el mundo excepto por ella, que había huido. Quienes le contrataron buscaron venganza por su fracaso y apuntaron a Vanessa, que fue rescatada por Zoe Culloden, una empleada de la demoníaca firma Landau, Luckman, Lake y LeQuare. Culloden tenía a Wilson bajo vigilancia, creyendo que estaba destinado a desempeñar un papel vital en una potencial amenaza para el mundo. Cuando Wade supo que había contraído cáncer, rompió con su novia Vanessa en lugar de obligarla a permanecer con un hombre enfermo terminal. Abandonó incluso sus tratamientos de quimioterapia, no deseando prolongar las cosas.thumb Arma-X En Canadá, le ofrecieron una esperanza en el Departamento K, una rama del Gobierno canadiense encargada del desarrollo de armas especiales. Wilson se convirtió en un sujeto de prueba en una rama del Departamento K del proyecto de mejora sobrehumana Americano/Canadiense, el programa de Arma X; su cáncer fue detenido temporalmente a través de la implantación de un factor de curación derivada de otro agente de departamento K, el aventurero mutante Wolverine. Wilson estuvo activo en una unidad encubierta de campo junto al casi invulnerable Sluggo y los cyborgs Kane y Slayback. Vanessa misma más tarde estuvo afiliada con el equipo después de haber manifestado habilidades cambiaformas mutante, llamándose a sí misma Copycat. thumb|282px|cara de deadpool Durante una misión, Wilson mató a su compañero de equipo Slayback. Como resultado, fue rechazado desde el programa Armas X y enviado al Hospicio, supuestamente una instalación gubernamental donde fueron tratados operarios sobrehumanos fallidos. Sin embargo, desconocido para el Gobierno del Canadá, los pacientes del hospicio sirvió como sujetos experimentales para el Dr. Killebrew y su sádico asistente Ajax (conocido entonces como el operador), con los pacientes realizando apuestas en un "deadpool" de cuánto podría sobrevivir cada uno. Killebrew sometió a Wilson a varios dolorosos experimentos para su propia trastornada satisfacción. Con el tiempo, Wilson formó una relación romántica con la entidad cósmica Muerte , que lo consideró como un alma gemela. Wilson comenzó a intentar suicidarse, para unirse a muerte - yendo tan lejos como para iniciar burlarse de Ajax diciendo su nombre real (Francis) una y otra vez, lo que le valió el respeto de sus compañeros pacientes del hospicio. A continuación, Ajax, enfadado por las burlas de Wilson, lobotomizó a Worm, lo más cercano que Wilson tenía a un amigo. A instancias de Muerte, Wilson mató a Worm para poner fin a su sufrimiento. Sin embargo, según las reglas de Killebrew, todo paciente que mate a otro debía ser ejecutado; posteriormente, Ajax arrancó el corazón de Wilson y lo dejó a morir, pero la sed de venganza de Wilson fue tan fuerte que saltó su factor de curación y comenzó a regenerar su corazón, aunque no a curar su cuerpo lleno de cicactrices. Wilson luego escapó la sala, ahora vacía, y atacó a los guardias, haciendo camino hacia Ajax. Wilson le disparó en el pecho con dos fusiles automáticos, dejándolo por muerto. Tomando el nombre de Deadpool, escapó del Hospicio con sus compañeros pacientes. thumb|left Mercenario Tras su fuga, Deadpool sirvió durante un tiempo como un hombre de apoyo junto con el criminal alterado quirúrgicamente, Hammerhead. Pronto regresó a sus actividades mercenarias independientes, poniéndose un traje en consonancia con su nueva identidad. En algún momento durante su carrera de mercenario fue empleado como un asesino por Wilson Fisk, Kingpin del crimen. Él también tuvo un enfrentamiento con Wolverine, en ese momento un espía del Gobierno canadiense. En algún momento durante estos años, Deadpool atrapó a la Ciega Al y la mantuvo prisionera en su casa. Los intentos de fugarse sólo resultaron en la muerte para aquellos en quienes buscaba ayuda , no quedándole más remedio que permanecer en cautiverio. Algunos años después de escapar del Hospicio, Deadpool, quien supuestamente buscaba una indemnización por las lesiones que le había inflingido Killebrew, regresó al Gobierno canadiense y fue tratado por el Doctor Walter Langkowski, el bestial Sasquatch del grupo de héroes de Canadá Alpha Flight. También adquirió un dispositivo de teleportación en esa época. Deadpool pronto encontró trabajo del Gobierno, pero se dió cuenta que no iba acorde a su temperamento, y abandonó estas emprendimientos. Contratado por el genio criminal conocido como the Wizard, Deadpool fue, en primer lugar, a una dirección incorrecta y recibió un trabajo suplantando al criminal Hobgoblin. Cuando nuevamente fue contactado por the Wizard, se unió a sus compañeros criminales, Taskmaster y Constrictor (Frank Schlichting) en una versión corta de los Frightful Four. Cuando este plan también fracasó, Deadpool trató de recuperar su posición como asesino de Kingpin, sólo para ser desafiado por su compañero de profesión, el asesino Bullseye. thumb|200px|Deadpool con el Vesturio de la X-Force Deadpool comenzó a frecuentar un local donde se reunían mercenarios llamado el Hellhouse, donde el diminuto Patch emitía las asignaciones. Allí rutinariamente se enfrentó con T-Ray, un hechicero vudú y asesino con quien mantuvo una aversión constante. Encontró empleo con el traficante de armas y viajero del tiempo, Tolliver, a cuyo servicio se reunió con Sluggo y Copycat. Sin saberlo Deadpool, Mingus posteriormente envió a Copycat para suplantar a otra mercenaria mutante, Domino. Deadpool también reclutó a un hombre llamado Weasel para actuar como su proveedor de armas, y los dos se hicieron amigos rápido, a pesar de numerosos actos de violencia contra él. Después de algún tiempo al servicio de Tolliver, Deadpool fue enviado para matar a Cable, el soldado mutante del futuro, quien, de hecho, fue padre del mismo Tolliver y en cuya compañía Copycat estaba suplantando a Domino. Sin embargo, Deadpool conoció la derrota a manos de Cable y sus nuevos cargos, los mutantes jóvenes en formación, conocido como los Nuevos Mutantes. Cuando Cable reorganizó a los nuevos mutantes como X-Force, Tolliver supuestamente fue muerto en la batalla contra ellos, entonces sus diversos mercenarios iniciaron una búsqueda de la tecnología avanzada que había dejado atrás. La participación de Deadpool en la búsqueda estuvo interrumpida por la sorprendente interferencia de Slayback, quien se había reconstituido cibernéticamente a sí mismo después de ser asesinado por Deadpool, y estaba ansioso por venganza. En el curso de la batalla, Copycat resultó gravemente herida, y Deadpool sacrifica parte de su capacidad de curación para salvar su vida. Deadpool ayudó a la miembro de X-Force, Siryn contra el gigantesco Juggernaut y su tío, Tom el Negro Cassidy, que obligó a Killebrew en su servicio. Deadpool desarrolló un fuerte apego a Siryn, quien devuelve sólo de forma parcial sus sentimientos. La coalición de Génesis contrató a Deadpool para capturar Silver Sable -una misión que también le lanzó a la batalla contra Daredevil, quien por entonces ya no iba por su verdadera identidad. Llevó la lucha a las alcantarillas donde fue "convencido" para entregar la información relativa a su misión, por el triple de su comisión. También fue puesto en un retenedor, en caso de que pensase retomar una misión contra intereses de Sable. Seguro de su mérito, Deadpool buscó a Copycat, sólo para encontrar que ahora estaba saliendo con Kane. Deadpool luchó contra Kane y Wolverine, que había sido enviado para ir a ver a Kane por un amigo común. Deadpool posteriormente fue secuestrado por agentes de información que buscaban una cura para el Legacy Virus, pero fue rescatado por Wolverine y el mercenario mutante Maverick. Mitra Deadpool fue abordado por Zoe Culloden de la rebautizada firma Landau, Luckman y Lake, que creían que estaba destinado a ser el Mitra, quien ayudaría a marcar el comienzo de una época dorada para la tierra. Escéptico, Deadpool rechaza a Zoe, sólo para ser golpeado con una cadena de errores personales. Estos incluían la alienación de Weasel y la Ciega Al (quienes se habían reunido, contra las instrucciones de Deadpool), una derrota a manos de T-Ray y la pérdida de buena gracia en el Hellhouse. Él se reunió con Bullseye para hacer un trabajo pro bono en Grecia, donde el asesino le dijo que estaba perdiendo su agudeza, como demostraba el hecho que sólo había herido a las personas que supuestamente debía matar. Deadpool disputó el hecho, llegando hasta a acusar a los guardias, ahora muertos, de mover el castillo que supuestamente debía hacer volar en pedazos con un cohete, cuando se estrelló contra la torre en su lugar. Bullseye dijo a Deadpool que no lo mataría por una razón - le hizo reír. En este punto, se reveló que habían trabajado juntos antes, en el ejército - donde Bullseye casi perdió su dedo meñique porque estaban riendo tanto en una misión. Con la esperanza de comenzar una nueva página, encontró que matar no era tan fácil de dejar atrás cuando, a instancias de los fantasmas de sus compañeros ex reclusos de Arma X, mató a Ajax. El ex operador había estado siguiendo y matando a todos, uno por uno, sobre todo buscando matar a Deadpool. Esto fue posible en parte gracias a la ayuda del Dr. Killbrew, que perdió la vida ante Ajax. Antes de ser secuestrado de forma remota por su cinturón teleportación y Ajax, le dijo la Ciega Al que ahora estaba libre. Después de ser empleado en L, L & Lake, fue contratado para ser parte de una misión de Heroes for Hire, para disgusto de Colleen, Misty Knight , Luke Cage y Iron Fist . Cuando supo tenía que subir una montaña a su destino en un castillo - y HFH carecía de un aviador - se teletransportó hasta ese lugar. Inmediatamente fue visto en la parte superior, perdiendo el efecto sorpresa. El HFH atacó, encontrando que una variante del equipo Wild Pack les esperaba. Después de que el resto de héroes fueron derrotados, Deadpool se teletransportó a un lugar seguro. Posteriormente, Deadpool ubicó y liberó a Misty y Colleen de la sala en la que se encontraban cautivas por Madcap, llevando sus armas a ellas también. ¿Cuando se le preguntó donde las ocultaba, respondió con "¿de verdaaaad quieres saber? Implica un montón de lubricante". Deadpool y las chicas reunieron con Luke Cage, que resultó estar trabajando en un programa alternativo. Alegando que podía oler a un traidor cuando veía a uno, Deadpool abrió fuego. Cage logró escapar minutos más tarde. Continúa su vida como mercenario Después de haber perdido su optimismo hacia la posibilidad de mejorarse, Deadpool regresó a su vida de mercenario. Preocupados por los acontecimientos recientes, buscó el consejo del psiquiatra trastornado Doctor Bong, quien le aconsejó resolver sus dificultades en una pelea con Wolverine. La lucha de hecho limpió la mente de Deadpool, pero su psique sufrió un duro golpe por la resurrección de Mercedes Wilson, quien Deadpool todavía cree que es su esposa. T-Ray se reveló no sólo como el responsable de su resurrección, sino también como el "verdadero" Wade Wilson. Esta revelación no quebró el espíritu de Deadpool como T-Ray había esperado, porque el mercenario todavía albergaba esperanzas de mejorarse a sí mismo. Jurando venganza, T-Ray partió con Mercedes Wilson. En el curso de una misión de asesinato contra el autor Duncan Vess, Deadpool nuevamente se enfrentó con Wolverine quien había percibido algo raro en Vess. La pareja se encontró luchando contra parientes vengativos de Vess después de que el autor fue revelado como un hombre lobo, y se despidieron en buenos términos. Semanas más tarde, Deadpool se vería obligado a capturar a Wolverine a cambio de tratamiento médico para Siryn, que había sido herida en una misión con X-Force. Siryn fue curada y Wolverine fácilmente venció a sus captores. Buscando un nuevo lugar para sí mismo, Deadpool brevemente comparte un apartamento con sus compañeros mercenarios Titania y el Constrictor. Sin embargo, Titania demostró ser Copycat disfrazada, y el apartamento fue destruido por The Wizard y el Taskmaster, ambos buscando vengarse de Deadpool. Entonces estableció un cuartel general en un almacén secreto y tomó a un joven como compañero y lo llamó Kid Deadpool (Chris Cassera). Lamentablemente el joven también buscaba venganza contra Deadpool por su parte en los acontecimientos en la muerte del padre de Cassera y estalló el almacén. Deadpool fue rastreado por Sabretooth e invitado a unirse a un nuevo programa de Arma X. Impresionado por la actualización de Arma X a su factor de curación, estuvo de acuerdo en unirse, pero pronto se encontró con que los métodos de la organización eran demasiado sangrientos, incluso para él.. Después de la muerte de Copycat a manos de Sabretooth, enfrentó al Director, sólo para que su factor de curación fuera invertido hasta el punto donde nuevamente perdió cohesión física y murió. Los efectos persistentes de la actualización del factor curativo de Deadpool le resucitaron, dejándole amnésico. Un encuentro casual con Weasel más tarde le devolvió la memoria, y descubrió que otras cuatro personas más habían reclamado el nombre de Deadpool en su ausencia. Estos impostores eran aspectos de su propia personalidad dados forma por un dispositivo llamado la Estrella Géminis, manejado por T-Ray, que había sido contratado por el villano intergaláctico Thanos. Thanos mismo estaba enamorado de la Muerte y se puso celoso de la relación de Deadpool con ella. T-Ray tenía la intención de utilizar la Estrella Géminis para manifestar y extinguir todos los aspectos de la personalidad de Deadpool, dejándolo como un cascarón vacío; Sin embargo Deadpool dañó el dispositivo, causando que sus fragmentos de personalidad sean absorbidos por T-Ray y dejándolo en estado de coma. Con T-Ray fuera del camino, Deadpool reclamó su identidad como el verdadero Wade Wilson nuevamente. Agente X Tras una asignación para matar a la familia del crimen de Cuatro vientos, Deadpool obtuvo el estatus de prominentes como mercenario y formó una compañía llamada DP, Inc., ayudado por el socio sandi brandenberg. Su éxito fue de corta duración, sin embargo, cuando el Cisne negro, un asesino de compañero que realmente había matado los cuatro vientos, buscaron venganza por reclamación ilícito de Deadpool. Ambos hombres se creían muerto después de un enfrentamiento explosivo, pero poder telepático de Swan causado los recuerdos y las habilidades de sí mismo y Deadpool para combinar en el cadáver de su subordinado Nijo. Factor de curación de Deadpool resucitado Nijo, cuya mente fue creado a partir de una amalgama de Deadpool y el cisne. Heridos y un amnésico, Nijo encontró su camino al apartamento de Sandi. Sandi cree Nijo que Deadpool y lo amamantó a salud. El hombre tomó el nombre de Alex Hayder y juntos empezaron "Agencia X", con Hayden denominado a agente x después de la empresa. La mayoría cree que Hayden era Deadpool con un caso de amnesia. La verdad fue descubierta cuando el cisne negro se presentó con una "tabula rasa" Deadpool a remolque, que Hayden inmediatamente un disparo en la cabeza. Personalidad propia de Deadpool fue creciendo lentamente, sin quererlo acelerado por bala de Hayden a su cabeza. :Usted y Wilson tener mis habilidades, señor Hayden. A cambio, recibí un gusto por Radiohead y un conocimiento enciclopédico de porno knock-knock chistes. Sí, me gustaría volver si es posible.' ::--'''Cisne negro' En un intento por recuperar las partes de su mente habían perdido, así como eliminar las piezas de sus mentes quería deshacerse de, Swan propuso un meld cuenta de tres vías. Hayden acordado; Sin embargo el cisne, ser un mal de cad, intentó doble Cruz a los demás y matarlos tan pronto como el proceso estaba completado, pero mientras se concentró en Hayden, Deadpool le apuñaló en la espalda. Deadpool, Hayden y de Hayden aliados Outlaw y Taskmaster tenía el cisne rellenos para que el factor de curación no podía resucitar le. (Hayden más tarde utilizaría el cadáver como una tabla de surf). Con Cable Deadpool y Cable se involucraron con un complot terrorista encaminado a desatar la forma cambiantes "Fachada Virus" en el mundo. Ambos fueron infectadas con el virus, con la fusión de sus estructuras de ADN que lo único que podrían sobrevivir. Como resultado, cada hombre tenía algunas de las otras secuencias de ADN dentro de ellos. Desde el, siempre Cable utiliza su teleporter a "bodyslide", tanto él como Deadpool teletransportado junto—a veces literalmente (un "bodyslide por una" dio lugar a ellos mal a integrarse en un solo cuerpo, obligando a una separación desordenada, que, gracias al ADN compartido con Wade, Cable también pudo recuperarse). Un resultado adicional de la fachada de Virus en su sistema fue que la piel de Deadpool fue curada temporalmente el espantoso tumor cicatrización. Este resultado fue corregido al Cable apaga todas las infecciones de virus en todo el mundo. Cable fue lograr el máximo de sus capacidades, intenta convertirse en un líder mundial, anunciandothumb|Cable con Deadpool una nueva era de paz. Cíclope había preocupado por su hijo y contrató a Wade a encontrar y montar las piezas de un teletransportador que pretende detener el Cable si sucedió. En un intento de unir al mundo, Cable deliberadamente sett líderes del mundo contra él, amenazando con lanzar sus misiles hacia el sol. Deadpool y los X-Men montan su ataque en Providence, tras lo cual Deadpool se dirigieron en los X-Men, alineándose con Cable. Cable confesó a querer ser un mártir, para mostrar a los gobiernos que podría lograr algo trabajando juntos. En un ataque por el heroe Silver Surfer, Cable quemaron sus poderes y muerte por un estrecho margen de escape cuando Deadpool elimina las partes de su cerebro a través de mini-teleporter telepáticas y manos libres. Cable resultó gravemente herido, y Wade entonces establecidos para recuperar algunos materia orgánica de la techno para reemplazar los daños. Deadpool encontró agente x y el fijador durante su misión y fue un éxito en última instancia, que lamentablemente lo dejó desempleados a partir de entonces. Cable sintió culpable por estado de Deadpool como un mercenario renegado está dañado por su heroísmo y comenzó a contratarlo secretamente para misiones, sin revelar que él fue el hacerlo. Deadpool más tarde podría rescatar Cable nuevo, transportado a través de varios mundos alternativos para recuperarlo cuando se convirtió en perdió. Cable devolvió el favor por reparación de daño cerebral de Deadpool antes de que sus poderes desgaste una vez más, dejando su personalidad y poderes sin cambios. Como la ley de registro de superhéroes (HR421) entró en la ley, Deadpool decidió tratar de obtener contratado para ser un cazador de recompensas con licencia de S.H.I.E.L.D., cazando a individuos superpoderes a registrar con Shield. Sus primeros intentos no tuvieron éxito, pero fue contratado, no obstante, solicitada por el Presidente a la caza de Cable. Wade tuvo éxito. Tratando de arreglar una vez más daño a su reputación, Deadpool había secuestrado a Taskmaster y le obligó a luchar para convencer a cuatro sus de Gobierno (que también fueron secuestrados) a contratarlo nuevamente. Deadpool ganó la lucha, pero no fue contratado, se citó como demasiado inmaduro. Deadpool despertó días más tarde para encontrar que había sido reducido con Partículas de Pym por comadreja, que intentaba ayudar a Wade a tomar sobre Rhino. Deadpool probado y en su lugar fue en un llavero y llevado a la barra de huelgas de tres, donde fue humillado repetidas veces. Después de ser tirado por un inodoro, Deadpool logró volver y golpear a cada una y cada uno de ellos, incluyendo Rhino - aunque todavía pocas pulgadas de alto. Agente x fue capturado por Hidra, y Deadpool fue abordado por agencia x para encontrar y rescatarlo. Sólo centímetros de alto, Deadpool fue con comadreja a la base de Hydra en Afganistán, donde conoció a Bob, agente de Hydra y lo utilizó para liberar el agente X (que había sido transformado en un slob de 500 libras por actuador morfogenético de Hydra). Deadpool fue cambiado a tamaño normal en el proceso y se le pidió que asuma la Agencia X mientras Nijo volvió en forma. Volviendo a la Agencia X, encontraron que Outlaw y Sandi habían sido tomados a como rehenes por T-Ray. Deadpool casi fue asesinado cuando trató de salvar a las chicas pero en cambio apuñalado T-Ray en la cabeza con una katana ("forjada por el mismo chico que hizo en héroes"). Providence fue atacado por el Hetacomb, y Deadpool llegó a ayudar. Llegó demasiado tarde para luchar contra al extranjero, pero pudo ayudar a Cable para luchar contra los merodeadores. Al final, Deadpool se dio cuenta de Cable no confiar en él con tareas importantes y fue enviado a casa sólo mientras Cable aparentemente perecido con Providence. Deadpool fue a Rumekistan a sus respetos final al Cable y mientras estaba allí, le pidió que impida que Wolverine destruyendo una base de Hydra. Minutos antes de Wolverine comadreja en la base, Wade lo encontró en un traje teleportación capaz, que se hace llamar el "Penetraitor". Rápidamente decapitar a Deadpool, Wolverine comenzó a matar a los agentes de Hydra, dejando que fueron atadas en trajes similares a la Penetraitor. Activa los trajes para escapar, pero desapareció. Comadreja explicó que ellos fueron manipuladas para enviar a los usuarios a la Bahía de Guantánamo, y Bob pudo volver a adjuntar la cabeza de Deadpool. Bob, comadreja y Wade volvieron a Rumekistan para terminar pagando sus aspectos finales, cuando Deadpool y Bob desapareció en un destello de luz debido a la demanda ahora dañada que comadreja llevaba. Aparecieron en Europa, alrededor de segunda guerra mundial, donde encontraron el Capitán América y Bucky, les ayuda en su búsqueda para derrotar a arnim Zola y sus creaciones. Resguardos de tiempo crearon problemas durante el viaje, y Cap y Bucky una vez olvidaron que Bob y Deadpool fueron, atacarlos. Los resguardos de tiempo fueron creados por los esfuerzos del comadreja devolverlos a la presente. Finalmente dos equipos de los Cuatro fantásticos pudieron volver al presente. Deadpool salió de varias misiones para Dr Strange, el agujero místico que creó en cabeza de T-Ray por apuñalar a otras criaturas místicas con la misma espada de parches. El Acta final para sellar la ruptura fue a buscar el alma de T-Ray y traerlo de vuelta a la vida. Vadear a regañadientes establecidos para ello, buscando ayuda del Hermano vudú en el camino. T-Ray finalmente fue devuelto a la vida, y ambos se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban mutuamente. A su regreso a la sede de la Agencia X, Irene merryweather llegó pidiendo ayuda en la localización de un generador de energía para Rumekistan que se basaba en la tierra salvaje. Al llegar, el equipo encontró una mente controlado Kazar y tuvo que luchar contra las fuerzas del Cerebro infantil. Durante el conflicto, Deadpool accidentalmente utiliza tecnología de Penitraitor de comadreja para deformar algunos dinosaurios a la Embajada de Latverian en Nueva York. Así que tras derrotar al cerebro infantil tuvieron que regresar a Nueva York para ayudar a los Vengadores volver los dinosaurios (que pasó a ser infectados con simbiontes al tiempo). Deadpool guarda el día por la absorción de la conciencia de los simbiontes y matando a sí mismo (aunque brevemente). A pesar de ser aclamado como algo de un héroe tras la acrobacia con los simbiontes, Deadpool resbaló fácilmente a sus andadas cuando intentó matar a Wolverine. Por una vez, Deadpool había previsto cada etapa del ataque, orquestando una serie de éxitos que estuvo a punto de matar a dos de ellos. Justo antes de Wolverine fue ser ahogado, interfirió Daken, cortando a manos de Wade para que él podría matar a su padre a sí mismo. Daken disparó con una bala de carbonadium Bucky Barnes, quien había contratado originalmente Deadpool. El éxito todo fue planeado por Wolverine para que él podría capturar a su hijo, tan Deadpool no recibido dinero. Invasión secreta Cuando comenzó la invasión Skrull, Wade fue apresado y capacitado ayudó a abrazar la locura para mejor manejar sus habilidades. Escapó cuando la skrulls el uno al otro y transmitido intel robados a Nick Fury * plan real de Wilson), que fue interceptada por Norman Osborn, que lideran los Vengadores y martillo. Desde furia nunca recibió los datos, Wilson fue no remunerado por sus esfuerzos. Después de meses de desempleo, Coronel Zeke contrataron para matar el Doctor Druek Lovosno, que había secuestrado a esposa de Zeke. Deadpool encontró que Lovosno médico había encontrado una forma de preservar la belleza y juventud indefinidamente, pero tenían que devoran carne humana a hacerlo. Wade fue capturado, pretende ser una fuente renovable de alimentos para los jóvenes zombies. Por suerte probado terrible, por lo que fue puesto en libertad después prometiéndoles la alternativa de Zeke y su mercanaries y estalló el castillo estaban en durante el tiroteo. Reino Oscuro Sin dinero abandonó tras el tercer trabajo no remunerado en una fila, Deadpool tuvo que robar lejos en un carguero con destino a América. Atlántico, el barco fue hundido por tiburón Tigre lagrimeo a través del casco. Se despertó en una playa en México, falta un brazo y con su traje en ruinas y planeó matar a tiburón Tigre mientras se recuperó. Tiburón tigre lo encontró en primer lugar y trató de matarlo con un machete de gran tamaño. La lucha resultante a la policía mexicana, que escapó de Wade disparo y aparentemente muerto mientras tiburón Tigre. Despertó a encontrarse a sí mismo en una bolsa de cuerpo en un muelle, que a su juicio fue un cambio agradable de despertar en una bolsa de cuerpo en la morgue. Tiburón tigre salió del agua y atacaron de nuevo cuando Bob apareció con su pistola blazing. Tiburón tigre se sumerge en el agua, y después de un par de horas de espera para que él a resurgir, Bob y Deadpool retiran a un motel. Allí, Bob revela que fue enviado para matar a Deadpool, lo mismo que el tiburón tigre (que fue en su camino a la sala). Wade logra disparar tiburón Tigre a través de la ventana de motel y interrogar a Bob para el nombre de su empleador, Norman Osborn. Norman es consciente que el intel Wade involuntariamente siempre fue la única razón fue puesto en una posición de poder y quería que Deadpool eliminado para asegurar su posición. Wade no tenía ni idea que Norman fue. Wilson viajó a Nueva York con la idea de que debe haber Osborn le pagó para que intel e intentó entrar en los Vengadores de la torre. Osborn había estado preparado para él con una trampa y envió el Thunderbolts para detenerlo. Deadpool logró desactivar todos los Thunderbolts con la excepción de la viuda negra, que comenzó a caer. Mientras profesar su amor, fue filmado por Paladin y escapó. Teletransportado a la Taskmaster edificio Oficina desocupada' donde se reagruparon y obtuvo las balas de su cuerpo, mientras que dice "Tasky" sobre cuánto adoraba viuda negra y su plan para dos Deadpools. Contratar un avión para volar un banner profesar su amor por "BW", así como su número de teléfono, Taskmaster fue capaz de identificar el llamamiento hecho a ese número para buscar la sede del rayo. El Thunderbolts utiliza la llamada para encontrar la posición de Taskmaster, lo Deadpool creyendo que. Al abandonar para detenerlo, Deadpool llama su número y coqueteó con viuda mientras que disparó a ellos desde el plano. La aeronave y perder ese teléfono, él teletransportado hacia Taskmaster para obtener un nuevo teléfono antes transportado directamente a ella, ya que no estaba con su equipo. Mientras los combates y besarla, logró hacer Taskmaster (vestido de Deadpool) para detener su equipo mientras que pasó tiempo con ella. Después de perder el Rock-papel-tijeras, Deadpool tenía en su lugar hacerse cargo de los rayos mientras Taskmaster fue después viuda negra. TaskMaster fue capturado por ella y estaba a punto de tener su cabeza cortada por Headsman cuando Wade lo rescató. Osborn quería ver Deadpool muerto, y fue en asistencia cuando Taskmaster estaba a punto de tener su cabeza picado, tan Deadpool fue después de él después de lanzar Taskmaster. Wade tuvo casi Osborn cuando viuda negra le dispararon a través del corazón, que permite Headsman cortar la cabeza. Después de recuperarse, Deadpool agradeció a Taskmaster su ayuda le pagando a través de ATM con monedero de Osborn. TaskMaster afirmó no puso la cabeza de Wade en, y Deadpool cree que es el camino de la viuda de diciéndole a ella lo amaba volver. Sería más tarde pop detrás de Osborn durante una aparición en la televisión nacional con un letrero que decía: "Reaparecen lol" De trabajo una vez más, Wade había publicado sus servicios en Craigslist. Fue contratado para matar a un niño de pizza para burlarse de una niña en la infancia. Wade logró dispararle, luego robar todas las posesiones del propietario de la vivienda en la casa que había roto en ordenar la pizza. Al retirar la TV, vio una noticia donde fue denunciado como un traidor a la raza humana para unirse a los Skrulls. Cuando iba a obtener las claves para el coche en el garaje, él fue recibido por Hawkeye (realmente Bullseye) y finalmente obtiene un disparo en la cabeza con una flecha. Planificación moler le que él no puede regenerar, Lester subestima el factor curativo de Wade y se sorprendió cuando atacó a Deadpool. Cuando Deadpool ganó la lucha, Diana le pagó a no decir nunca a nadie Wade utiliza sus riquezas novedosa para comprar un barco pirata y como un periodo corto y muy éxito como un pirata, decidió convertirse en un héroe en su lugar. Hizo su camino a la utopía para convertirse en un hombre de X, y rápidamente le rechazaron. Ya que simplemente no podían dejarlo ir, afirmó traerlo una membresía de prueba bajo la observación de Domino. Deadpool Tratado de obtener en buenas gracias de los X-Men por asesinato será Mark Kincaid, que había estado reclamando que el X-Men habían secuestrado a su hija y se le mantiene en su contra (parte de Norman Osborn de complot para debilitar a los X-Men). Cuando su plan comenzó a desintegrarse, Osborn en cambio intentó utilizar la situación de descrédito más los X-Men por matar Kincaid y culpar a Deadpool (quien había públicamente y falsamente afirmaron miembros de X-Men), pero Deadpool han creado todo lo que los héroes de X-Men nuevamente a los ojos del público. Esto permitió que el X-Men darle a regañadientes Wade completo-miembros. Vengadores Secretos Deadpool decide continuar sus esfuerzos para tratar de ser un héroe y va a Las Vegas, donde se encuentra con su viejo amigo Weasel y roba su trabajo como The House, un héroe robótico que Weasel había creado. Él expondría al casino para el que trabaja como ladrones y se iría mucho más rico. Más tarde, se encuentra en un enfrentamiento entre sicarios armados (todos con factores de curación) y un árabe traficante de armas. Deadpool mata a todos rápidamente con la ayuda de lo que parecen ser los Vengadores Secretos quienes le invitaron a estar en el equipo. Lo que Deadpool no sabe es que son realmente clones del equipo creado por Dr. Bong. Entonces, el Steve Rogers real y sus Vengadores Secretos aparecen. Deadpool lucha y casi mata al Steve Rogers real. Más tarde Deadpool termina uniéndose a Los Vengadores Secretos reales para derribar la operación del Dr. Bong con una exhibición final de fuegos artificiales. DeadpoolCorps Deadpool fue reclutado por una entidad conocida como The Contemplator para salvar el Multiverso. Para ello tendría que reunir un equipo de Deadpools de universos alternativos. Visitó una cadena de universos donde sus pares fueron significativamente diferentes de él, reclutando a Lady Deadpool, Kidpool, Dogpool y Headpool en el camino. Con su equipo montado, les reveló su plan para salvar el multiverso. X-Force thumb|left Deadpool se unió al equipo X-Force de Wolverine y Arcángel, para eliminar proactivamente amenazas a la raza mutante, con a la única regla de que nunca nadie, ni aún los X-Men, podría saber que existen. Después de una de sus primeras misiones que terminó con el equipo matando a Apocalipsis, quien fue reencarnado como un niño inocente, Deadpool convocó a una reunión para discutir sus dudas morales sobre matar a un niño. Durante esta reunión, Arcángel dijo a Wolverine que a pesar de haber sido empleado por Arcángel por más de un año, Deadpool nunca cobró cualquiera de los cheques por sus servicios. Más tarde, en el equipo Deathlock, X-Force es llevado en el mundo de Deathlock para buscar el origen de un ejército controlado mentalmente. Hay también cierta tensión entre Deadpool y Fantomex que los lleva a ir por caminos diferentes. Deadpool termina siendo el que finalmente mata el padre de ese mundo, cortando la cabeza al jefe y poniendo una espada a través de ella para mostrarla el resto del equipo. Fantomex se sorprende y ellos salen en silencio. Poderes y habilidades Poderes *''Factor de Regeneración curativa:'' Deadpool posee un factor curativo sobrehumano es casi igual que el del mutante Wolverine que le permite volver a generar los dañados o destruidos de tejido corporal con mayor rapidez y eficiencia que un ser humano ordinario. Deadpool es capaz de curar las lesiones como barras, graves quemaduras, heridas de bala y heridas de punción en momentos. Su factor de curación es significativamente más potente que los Wolverines como él puede regenerar extremidades y órganos perdidos y ha sobrevivido a espadas a través de su cerebro en varias ocasiones. Su cabeza o cualquier otro miembro puede ser reponerse con esta capacidad, pero debe colocarse en el lugar adecuado de. Como Deadpool tenía cáncer en el momento de la terapia genética que le había dotado de estas habilidades, obligado al "factor curativo" para que en un sentido, el cáncer es su factor de curación, razón por la cual su piel es todavía horriblemente marcado. A diferencia de factor de curación natural de Wolverine, Deadpool mentalmente está impulsado de manera parcial. :*'Resistencia química: '''El Cuerpo de Deadpool es altamente resistente a la mayoría de los medicamentos y toxinas. Por ejemplo, es extremadamente difícil, aunque no imposible, para poder ser intoxicado (ciegos Al hecho varias referencias a Deadpool siendo resacoso ya habló una vez beba a la Telletubbies en la TV veía). Sin embargo, él puede ser afectada por ciertos medicamentos, como tranquilizantes, si él se expone a una dosis suficientemente masiva. :*'Inmunidad de enfermedad:' Las cualidades únicas regenerativas de factor de curación de Deadpool también se extiende a su sistema inmunológico, dejándolo inmune a los efectos de todas las infecciones y enfermedades conocidas. :*'Factor de curación:' Factor de curación de Deadpool le proporciona un vida extendido reduciendo los efectos del proceso de envejecimiento en un grado desconocido. Su vida se extiende a tal grado, que una versión de realidad alternativa de él estaba viva y aún en los negocios como Deadpool 800 años en el futuro. Deadpool ha establecido una relación con la personificación de la muerte y como resultado ha sido maldecido por T-Ray, que no se ha podido morir. :*'Inmunidad telepática:' El factor de curación hace que sus células cerebrales en un constante estado de flujo y regeneración, dejándolo inmune a psíquicos como Profesor X y Emma Frost. *'Fuerza sobrehumana:' Deadpool posee una gran fuerza, aunque no de tipo antinatural. A pesar de ello tiene al menos la fuerza de un levantador de pesas de nivel Olímpico. Es capaz de levantar entre 210-400 Kg. *'Resistencia sobrehumana:' La musculatura de Deadpool genera menos toxinas de la fatiga de los músculos de un ser humano ordinario, otorgándole niveles superhumanos de resistencia en todas las actividades físicas. Físicamente puede inflingirse sus propios límites de capacidad máxima durante varios días fatiga para que comience a afectarle. *'Agilidad sobrehumana:' Agilidad de Deadpool, el equilibrio y la coordinación corporal se han mejorado para los niveles que van más allá de los límites físicos naturales de incluso el mejor atleta humano. *'Reflejos sobrehumanos:' Sus reflejos son superiores a los de incluso el mejor atleta humano, del mismo modo mejorado. *'Romper la cuarta pared: En los comics Deadpool tiene la habilidad de hablar con los lectores, En algunas copias proyectadas en cines, la escena tras los créditos muestra la mano del cuerpo decapitado de Deadpool buscando la cabeza, la cual, ya con la boca descosida, mira al público y sisea para guardar silencio (en referencia a su habilidad de romper la cuarta pared). '''Habilidades y Armamento *Artes marciales y combate cuerpo a cuerpo con entrenamiento militar. (¿Deadpool es cool no creen chicas?) *Puntería excelente. Armado con una pistola con mira de francotirador. (soy mejor que bullseye ^w^) *Habilidoso con las espadas. Va armado con dos katanas en su espalda. *Entrenamiento militar con el uso del cuchillo. Va armado con un machete de combate. *Lleva unas boleadoras para derribar a sus enemigos. *Distraer. Es capaz de sacar de quicio a cualquiera con su incesante hablar. (No te quejes, tú sabes que soy adorable) Frases célebres *''"¡¿Creéis que podéis conmigo, patanes?! Preparaos, matones, porque vais a caer como patos en fila"'' - Deadpool. *''"¡He visto G.I.Joes más duros que vosotros! ¡Me refiero a antes de que les pusieran ese "pelo real" de mariquitas y la chorrada del "golpe de karate" Y antes de que los encogieran a los pobres. ¡Estoy hablando del G.I.Joe original, con pelo de plástico, chandal, cicatriz en la cara y 25 cm de alto!"'' - 'Deadpool. *"Pensándolo bien... ¡he visto muñecos Ken más duros que vosotros! El Ken veraniego... el Ken "dejo que Barbie me pegue porque soy un mierda"'' - Deadpool.' *"(...) Si me encuentro con un solo grupo más de mercenarios inútiles mientras esté aquí... ¡Me cortaré las orejas por haber oido siquiera el nombre de Tolliver!"'' - Deadpool. Fuentes *Deadpool: The Circle Chase #1. Aug 1993 - "Ducks in a Row!". Masacre se encuentra en Sarajevo donde un grupo de mercenarios lo buscan para matarlo. Categoría:Deadpool Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Antiheroes Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Tierra-616 Categoría:Personajes de la Tierra-616 Categoría:X-Men Categoría:X-Force Categoría:Enemigos de Wolverine Categoría:Adamantium Categoría:Enemigos de Los X-men Categoría:Enemigos de Los Vengadores Categoría:enemigos de los vengadores ocscuros Categoría:Mercenarios Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Mutantes nivel Omega Categoría:Mega-villanos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Personajes Solteros